Childhood Realities
by Reffer Lift
Summary: As Link meets Saria as a sage in the Forest Temple as an adult, she notices that even if he has the body or an adult, he's still the little kid inside, the little kid that only she was a friend to. The second in the Childhood series.


A/N: An OoT fic? In this day and age? It must mean the apocalypse is coming... Just kidding. I got the idea to make a series called the Childhood series after I wrote Childhood Memories. They are mostly about Link and his childhood told in the eyes of his various love interests... I mean female characters in the Zelda series. :)

They will have various genres, from Romance to Adventure. I just wanted to take a break from my humor series, OMG! A Bug! For a bit and write something more serious.

This one in particular is about Link meeting Saria as a sage in the Forest Temple, and even if he has the body of an adult, he is still the little kid inside. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything about the Legend of Zelda, and I won't kill all the characters until I do like I am doing to the Eureka Seven characters in my fic, Flashback. But that's a different story...

-----

Childhood Realities

He had defeated the shadow that kept me in. He had somewhat rescued me. I was now a sage, a responsibility I always had a feeling I would always have.

But there was something strange. He was older, yet I felt that he left the forest only a few days ago.

Does time even pass in this forest?

But even if he was older, I could tell...

He was still the kid inside.

I could tell when he defeated Phantom Ganon, the monster keeping me from awaking as a sage. When the phantom shot a ball of energy at him, he took it like a game, taking his sword, and shooting it back.

It looked like... fun.

How long had it been since I had "fun"? I had "fun" when I played my ocarina. That was it, until he came along. He was a baby, everyone loved him.

Until he never got a fairy. That was when everyone shunned him. He didn't have anyone to care for him.

Except for me. I took care of him. I raised him. I was somewhat like his mother, if I wasn't the same age as him. Even if I was his "mother..."

I was his only friend.

I remember watching all the Kokiri play in the forest, and they wouldn't let him join, because he didn't have a fairy.

It was a stupid reason.

I was the only one that played with Link. We would play the same games, talk the same things...

But it felt weird. He was great at all these things, and yet, the Kokiri wouldn't let him play with them.

It was sickening.

I saw him defeat the phantom, and it reminded me about a game we would play. I would throw the ball, and he would just hit it back, without catching it, and I would do the same. We called the game "Ping-Pong."

I played that game with him every day. It was our favourite. The other Kokiri started to play it as well, it was "fun," after all. But it all went down when Mido took credit for creating the game.

Mido just pisses me off.

Now, I watch him from the Temple of Light, awaking the other sages. And I notice that he is just a kid. A kid trapped in a big adult body.

It just seems weird.

But was also seems weird, was that all those Kokiri were jerks. They never treated him right, and now look at what he is:

The Hero of Time.

They missed their chances of really knowing him. They missed their chances of knowing a hero.

Would they ever realize that that man is the Link they knew? Would they realize that that kid was that man they see today?

Would they realize that this man... he's just a kid? A kid trapped in his own destiny?

It's sad if you think about it.

And it's sad that when he comes back, I won't remember this at all. It's sad that when he comes back, the Kokiri will just shun him again, and I'll be the only one to know his great deeds.

But when he comes back, he won't be alone. I may be the sage of the forest, but I do know one thing:

I'll be playing my ocarina, playing the song he always loved. The song of our friendship.

The song that we had "fun" too.

And I know he still loves that song, for I can see him dancing to it when he has the chance.

Like a kid.

-----

A/N: I know, it's short. But I really like how it turned out. It's a very nice ending, don't you think? It's short because I was really just writing a monologue for Saria.

The next fic in this series I don't really know yet, but it's going to be about ether Midna or Tetra. Zelda's last because she's in every game and I can write about any game then (But it will probably be OoT because she knew him as a child in that game.).

Tetra I plan to write about how they're both kids and how immature he can get sometimes, and Midna I plan to write how childish he acts when he's a wolf. No, I do not plan to make it a LinkxMidna. But I am planing to make the Tetra one a LinkxTetra. There MIGHT be another one with Ilia, but I'm not sure yet. If I do, it might just be connected to Childhood Memories and will not be part of the series. If anything, it will just be more memories. :) Well, I hope you enjoyed and flames are NOT welcome. Everything else is, though! XD


End file.
